


Jane Gets Some (A Tijuana Bible)

by SapphoShuster



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Absent Thor/Jane Foster, Doujinshi, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Tijuana Bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoShuster/pseuds/SapphoShuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old-fashioned 8 page Tijuana Bible parody sex comic. But lesbian. Sorry, Thor. </p>
<p>Darcy shows Jane how to have a good time while Thor’s away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Gets Some (A Tijuana Bible)

**Author's Note:**

> Tijuana Bibles were underground, quasi-legal parody porn comics popular in the early 20th century, with such subjects as Wonder Woman, Greta Garbo, Popeye and Donald Duck. They were usually only eight one-panel pages long, the writing and art were usually crude and varied hugely in quality, but they were often funny and a lot of fun.
> 
> Here, see for yourself! http://www.tijuana-bibles.com/tijuanabible-comics.html

 

Dialogue

  
Page 1

Jane: Oh, Darcy, I'm so lonely. Will Thor ever come back?

Darcy: Cheer up, Jane. You're a great scientist, I'm sure you'll get him back.

  
Page 2

Darcy: You know what you need?  A good, strong schtup.

Jane: But Darcy, you don't have a cock!

 

Page 3

Darcy: Jane, Jane, do I need one?

 

Page 4

Jane: Yes, yes, more!

 

Page 5

Jane: But I do miss Thor's giant godly cock, Darcy. It was so nice!

Darcy: Hold on, I have an idea...

 

Page 6

Caption: 10 minutes later

Jane: Why, that's almost as big!

 

Page 7

Darcy: And it never gets soft.

Jane: Oh, oh!

 

Page 8

Jane: Someday I will have to tell Thor about this. He likes stories.

Darcy: Ask him for a threesome, girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://tijuanabibles2point0.tumblr.com/post/30808116177/jane-darcy


End file.
